Frozen Treat
Frozen Treat is a male contestant in Brawl of the Objects Take Two and Battle For BOTO for the team Beep. He has been usually seen eating popsicles and was Popsicley's rival in Meet Your Match. She won the music listening contest 10 seconds after it started due to Popsicley's apparent hatred of slow music. However, he received enough votes to participate in BOTOTT, at 303 votes. Personality Frozen Treat is very rarely shown to be joyful or even smiling. This portrays him as a grumpy, serious and antipathetic character, especially with his enemies. This is familiarized by his raspy and rough voice. He's also the demanding type that usually gives orders to his team or is on the field with them. He does not accept laziness or jokes and usually scolds others for doing so, and can be a little stubborn at times. However, on the other hand, this harshness could imply that Frozen Treat takes the competition more seriously than most other contestants on the show. Despite his serious attitude, Frozen Treat is also shown to be a bit dimwitted, as he does things such as believing that ingredients would be underground and misusing a gardening hoe. In BOTO episode 8, he was a cannibal, always eating popsicles. Voiced By *Nicholas Trivia *Frozen Treat is one of the three food contestants on BOTOTT. *His popsicles are revealed to be over a year old and have gone stale. **Despite this, Doorknob ate one of his popsicles, and she didn't complain. She spits it out when Frozen Treat slapped her. *Frozen Treat's design was changed in Brawl of the Objects Take Two. *Frozen Treat has been in the bottom 3 at Team No-Name's Cake at Stake every time they were up for elimination. *It is implied that Frozen Treat blew up Dollar in the season 3 premiere to loosen his soil, making Frozen Treat the first character to kill another character in OTOB. *In BOTO, Frozen Treat has been shown to be cannibalistic, while in BOTOTT, he hasn't been seen eating popsicles. The BOTO Frozen Treat might be a different one, OR Frozen Treat just stopped eating them. It is assumed to be different because the design has changed. *Frozen Treat' popsicles have changed to thicker popsicles. **The stripes behind him are also thicker. *Frozen Treat was the only food that had a chance to join the game in Go, Battle Monster! and A Treasured Welcome. *Frozen Treat is one of the three remaining contestants on the current Team No-Name to have arms. *Frozen Treat would have been the last contestant to join BOTOTT if three contestants were present. *Frozen Treat's favorite screen, as shown in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, is a hexagon. This may be because he has 6 popsicles. *If you break apart Frozen Treat in Flash 8, you'll find his old design. *Frozen Treat has exactly 6 popsicles in him. **In his old design, he has 12. **Whenever Frozen Treat is hit, or someone takes his popsicles, he has only the number of popsicles left until he is recovered. then he has all six back. *The B on Frozen Treat's old design looked like the McDonald's logo but sideways. *Frozen Treat, along with two others are the only food characters to compete in BOTOTT. *Frozen Treat appeared on another object show named Through the Woods in episode 8 during the song "Join Me Swimmy". *He is one of the three contestants to have killed somebody by eating them. *Some prototype bodies of Frozen Treat can be found in the BOTOTT chase scene file and the assets files. *Oddly enough, Frozen Treat's current death count is the total number of popsicles he has (this doesn't count in Welcome Back, as he only has one popsicle). *Viewers believe Frozen Treat is a cannibal, as seen in his joining audition, where he eats popsicles. However, he stopped doing so in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *The team Free Food was named after his popsicles by Huge Blue Cat. Category:BOTO Characters